


Tears from the Sky

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: He rushed to see her as soon as he could, but it was too late. She was already gone.





	Tears from the Sky

**Tears from the Sky**

* * *

Ghost Trick is a really awesome game. I can't stop replaying it over and over. I love the game so much. Now I've finally written something for it.

Warning- major spoilers and mentions of suicide within.

Ghost Trick is property of Capcom. I own nothing.

* * *

This was the first time Yomiel had been inside his own body since the day of his death. It was so strange, being in his body and not even being able to feel the wind on his face. He wasn't growing out of breath no matter how fast he ran, which was a good thing. The blond man simply couldn't wait to see her again.

She must have been suffering since his death. Yomiel hated to think about how much pain she had to be in right now. If only he hadn't done what he did. If he hadn't escaped custody or thought to take that little girl hostage, he would still be alive.

Yomiel didn't know how she was going to react to knowing what had really happened to him. His body was nothing more than a shell now, incapable of feeling anything. What kind of a relationship could they have with him trapped inside this shell? He had noticed too that his body was unmarked despite the fact a meteorite had pierced his back. A medical examiner must surely have attempted to autopsy his body at one point in the morgue. It seemed their attempt had been unsuccessful.

He wondered what he was going to say to her when they finally reunited. He hadn't really thought about it much. All he really wanted right now was to see her beautiful smile again and to hear her voice.

Here it was, his fiancee's house. Yomiel walked to the front door and tried the handle, finding that the door was unlocked. Good, that meant she had to be home. He pushed it open and stepped inside.

"Sissel?"

There was no answer. Yomiel called out her name again, walking through the rooms in search of her. He looked out into the garden at the back but she wasn't there either. She surely wouldn't have been careless enough to go out and leave the house unlocked, would she? Maybe she was simply sleeping upstairs.

The house seemed eerily silent without her presence and now he was getting a bad feeling. Something didn't seem right here. Yomiel hurried upstairs to her bedroom, finding the door closed.

He turned the handle and pushed the door open.

Once again, his entire world came crashing down around him.

Sissel was lying there on the bed but she certainly wasn't asleep. The bedcovers were soaked with blood, running from her wrists in crimson rivers. Her body was so still.

"Sissel!" Yomiel ran across the room to her, gathering up her body in his arms. Was she still alive? The blood wasn't even dry yet so maybe there was still a chance. He looked around, spotting a mirror on top of her dressing table. Yomiel got up to retrieve it and held it before her face with a shaky hand. When he turned it around, the surface of the mirror was completely clear.

The mirror fell to the floor and Yomiel collapsed on the bed next to his fiancee, burying his face in his hands and letting out a cry. Even though he was anguished at the sight of the woman lying dead before him, the tears wouldn't come. This shell was incapable of doing such a simple little thing.

"Why?" Yomiel whispered in a shaky voice. "Why did you do it?" He should have got here sooner and stopped her. He wouldn't have let her do this.

He turned his head away and spotted a folded piece of paper atop the end table. Yomiel reached out and picked up the note, unfolding it.

'I'm coming to you, Yomiel.'

It was all his fault Sissel was dead.

"I'm so sorry, Sissel."

x-o-x-o-x

Yomiel stood atop the ledge miles above the ground, staring at the cloudy sky.

How could fate have been so cruel to him? It wasn't enough that his spirit had been separated from his body leaving him in a neverending limbo? He had to lose the woman he loved too? Even though she'd given up her life to be with him, she'd only ended up separating herself from him forever, slipping away into a world he had been denied. It was just too awful for words.

The man in red spread his arms wide and pitched forward off the ledge. He couldn't feel the wind rushing past him as he plummeted. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact. Nothing was going to happen even when he hit the ground. His body wouldn't be in pain. He couldn't die, because he was already dead.

When Yomiel opened his eyes again, he was already lying on the ground. He hadn't even realised he'd already hit it. He rolled over onto his back and looked up at the sky again.

Rain was cascading from the sky, soaking his suit and running down his face. It almost seemed as if the sky was crying for him. His mouth curved up in a wry smile at the thought. Because he couldn't cry, the sky was doing it for him.

Yomiel didn't know how long he had been lying there, listening to the rain hitting the gravel. He was jolted out of his reverie by a loud, plaintive mew. Yomiel sat up and looked down to see a little black kitten sitting there, watching him with wide yellow eyes.

This was the same kitten he'd been living with for those few weeks.

"Did you come to find me?" Yomiel asked.

The kitten mewed again in response. His tiny little body was shaking furiously and his fur was matted and wet from the rain. He looked so miserable.

Yomiel hurriedly removed his red jacket and wrapped it around the kitten. He cradled him in his arms and stood up.

"Let's go home... Sissel."


End file.
